Cho Chang and Her Life
by Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi
Summary: What was Cho Chang doing during Half Blood Prince? Find out
1. How it all began

What was Cho Chang doing during the events of half blood prince? Find out now.

Cho Chang heard them before she saw them. She had called them "friends" once. Harry Potter was right. She ought to have chosen her friends more carefully. They deserted her the moment her popularity dipped and no longer boosted their own status. She guessed the topic of their discussion before their voices confirmed it. Like everyone their topic was her once sort of boyfriend Harry Potter. Of course that was not his identity. He was the Boy Who Lived and now is the Chosen One. Rather it was her identity. The horrible girl who had the nerve and stupidity to dump Harry potter, the dream guy of every girl at Hog-warts and beyond.

She regretted entering the compartment but had no choice, everywhere else was full. They gave a loud screech when they saw her. She knew the reason for this enthusiasm, of course. They assumed, like her parents and the ministry, she had a wealth of information about Harry and his future plans to defeat the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Well she hated to admit it but she barely knew him at all. They asked the first question before she even sat down.

"So Cho, bet you are feeling awful for dumping Harry?"

It was perhaps to uphold the reputation as the house of dumb morons; the tactless question came from Hannah Abbot, an otherwise nice girl. Of course it was not just Abbot. She was being asked vicious questions like this for a while now. No one liked that she had hurt the Chosen one, despite the fact that all every one did last year was hurt him. Before she could answer another girl, fifth year Elizabeth who she had been friends despite the fact that Elizabeth was less than average in looks and brains and never had many friends due to her catty reputation, fired another question.

"If you could get back together with him would you? If I were you I would swallow my pride and beg him on bended knees to take me back. You should do the same. He can do far, far better than you will ever know."

Cho could not tell them to stop. After all it was her who ruined everything with Harry over that traitor Marietta. Yes, even she had come to acknowledge that she was a traitor. Now because of her, she was left with nothing. Only the hostility around her stuck around.

The Hogwarts express sped around the countryside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole school was abuzz. The news that Harry Potter has been invited to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party and that he can bring a guest has kept the female population alive with excitement like no one knew. The Hogwarts faculty had gone all out in decorating the halls so lavishly that they beat the decoration that was put up during the Tri-wizard tournament.

The major gossip among the girls was, of course, who Harry Potter would be taking to the Christmas party. Rumors were rife about many popular girls around Hogwarts. Many argued that Harry Potter did not care about popularity and would take someone simple .This meant that the girls hoping to get Harry to take them to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party were divided in two groups. One was dressing simple and the other group was dressing as lavishly as if to compete with the Christmas decoration. Running into Harry under the mistletoe has become another trend, not that many managed to find him there, he seemed to have a way of avoiding such corridors.

Cho herself wanted to know who Harry was taking. Perhaps he still has not gotten over her, she had hoped, perhaps she should swallow her pride and go ask him. Yeah that would be great news. The former Ravenclaw queen finally learned her place and begs Harry Potter to take her out, that she finally understands that despite being a Ravenclaw she is stupid. After all dumping Harry Potter? You got to be kidding. Not the most intelligent decision.

The first time she ran into Harry was quite unexpected. He was standing between the gates of the owlery. She was remembering how she had once met him there, when that stupid Filch ruined it by accusing him of ordering dung bombs. Harry looked at her with embarrassment and a little curiosity.

"Hey, how have you been?" Cho asked, remembering that it would be the best for her to break the ice. After all it was her fault that they fell apart.

"Yeah, fine." He answered, looking a little surprised that she spoke first.

"Listen Harry, I think we should clear the air." She started hesitantly. Realizing Harry was about to say something, she hurriedly went on, "What happened between us, for that I would like to apologize. I am sorry, I hurt you. Look Harry, I am not saying this to make up with the Chosen One. I am saying this to make up with you."

Harry looked at her and said somewhat coldly and angrily, "You are sorry for what, exactly?"

"For, for everything that happened. I got the DA in trouble. For hurting you, for bringing up Cedric every time we talked, crying on that date with you in Hogsmead, using you to get some closure on Cedric."

She said all this very fast, hoping that Harry would accept her apology.

Harry looked outside the owlery window. Some thestral were flying around in the distance. The sky was clear. The condition was ideal for playing quidditch. Just like the last time they ran into each other here.

"Yeah alright", He said moodily. "I will see you around."

He turned to leave. Cho grabbed his hand. Harry looked at where she had grabbed his hand, looking incredulous. She let him go at once.

She tried again "Look can we start over? I will try harder this time, promise."

She knew she was completely throwing herself out there but she could not help it, she had done him so much wrong.

Harry did not say anything but looked furious, rather like he had done when they argued about Marietta.

"I am sorry Cho but wanting to go out with you has lost its meaning. Because you bought Marietta to the DA meetings she was able to tell Umbridge what we were doing. She got Dumbledore kicked out. That resulted In my God Father getting killed and almost getting six other of my friends killed, my real friends, who stuck with me, not to mention the four other Order members."

Without another word he left, not looking back once.

Cho sat in the library. No one knows how but her conversation with Harry Potter in the owlery has swept through the school like wild fire. Her admission to having been using Harry to get some closure on Cedric attracted a lot of attention from the student body, especially the girls. She had already been questioned about it by Liz and many others. The Gryffindors thought Harry was right in his accusations against the Ravenclaw student and did not want to associate with her anymore. The Ravenclaw girls did not want to support her in case it hurt their chances with Harry, not to mention doing so would go against the general public opinions of Hogwarts. The Hupplepuff agreed with the other two houses. The Slytherins mockingly congratulated her on having hurt the golden boy and offered her leprechaun gold. "It would be my pleasure to give you some money if you do it again Chang." Draco Malfoy had drawled. "After all, breaking ones heart is all you are good for. First there was Diggory and now Potter. I wonder when he will kick the bucket like Diggory? End of this year is my bet."

She had said nothing. After all what could she say?

End of chapter one.

I am just starting. Keep reading my work and give it a chance and maybe you will like it.

Thanks for reading.

-Author


	2. Chapter 2

The big Christmas party was approaching fast. Horace Slughorn, the potion master, had arranged for his own Christmas party, for his handpicked favorite students, "The Slug Club". So the major gossip around the castle, which was reaching legendary status at an alarming rate, was who Harry Potter would be bringing as a guest, has reached new heights. It is being discussed at every possible opportunity between classes. Cho heard new rumors that it would be the stunningly pretty and popular Rachel, a sixth year from Ravenclaw. Another new theory from the Gryffindor's girls was that it would be someone else, who was strong in defense against the dark arts and would be able to stand against the death eaters in combat and be by his side when his inevitable clash against the Dark Lord occurs. Others concluded that he was going alone. This last theory was the most acceptable to everyone and especially Cho Chang.

Cho received many letters from people who blamed her for Harry Potter going alone and breaking his heart both from inside and outside of Hogwarts, and from abroad. Death threats were also pretty common and became more frequent as the days got closer to the party. She had chucked the letters in the fire. Some of her ill wishers, however, sent howlers and they exploded in the middle of the great hall and made everyone laugh at her misfortune. Good for her, the teachers new screening system blocked any howlers from outside the castle so she only had to deal with the ones from inside the castle. Not that it made her life any less difficult, but she was grateful for the fact that, at least, people from outside the castle were unable to mentally torture her. The teachers were, of course, refusing to do anything else. After what she did, getting Dumbledore fired and Sirius Black being killed as a result of that, she could hardly blame them.

The Hogwarts rumor mill was stunned when they learned that Harry Potter has asked Luna Lovegood to the Christmas party. Shocks from the pretty and romantic minded girls were unbelievable. The whole castle was in an uproar. Some felt that Harry had cracked under the pressure of the war, completely lost it and now needed to take up long term residency in St. Mungos Permanent Ward for irrecoverable nutcase. After all, out of all the gorgeous girls he could have taken to the Christmas party, why would anyone in their right mind take Loony Lovegood?

"I am so much better than Lonny Lovegood", Screeched Liz. "What does she have that I don't? I am prettier, have better grades and am much more fashion oriented than her."

Cho knew the answer to this question. Harry must have asked Luna Lovegood on impulse. That was the only explanation. Of course she knew that Luna had fought alongside Harry at the battle of the Department of Mysteries. While that was a great point for her, Luna was not really girlfriend material. She had radish for earrings and was plain weird. Not to mention her father runs the Quibbler. That was as weird as it could get. Cho's thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud voices. It was Liz and a fifth year, Cameron.

"Well, of course he is making a mistake. And Romilda is right. It is up to us to correct it. We are the only ones who can. But slipping him love potion is going too far. The teachers wouldn't allow it."

"Uh but he would not listen. We all know that. The best bet is Romilda's plan. And forget the teachers, they would never know."

Cho realized who they were talking about at once. Without thinking, she asked loudly, "Are you guys talking about Harry Potter? And how would the teachers not know about it when you are yelling that loud?"

Liz looked around and her eyes found Cho. A mean smile formed around her pretty lips. The look a bird of prey has when it has cornered its food formed around her face.

"Ah. I was hoping to run into you Chang. Do you know that Harry Potter has chosen another Ravenclaw? What is his deal with Ravenclaw? Is he looking for someone smart? Because the two Ravenclaw he has chosen are not showing the brightest of minds so far. So let me ask, what is his deal? Has he really lost it? Oh wait, you would not know, would you? You never made the effort to get to know him, did you?"

Cho choose not to answer the questions. Instead, she asked a different one.

"What is this about a love potion? You know they are banned around Hogwarts right?"

"You don't understand, as expected. This is not about the rules. This is about keeping Harry Potter from another bad breakup. Like the one he had with you."

"Oh I see. Is that really it, though? It has nothing to do with the fact that you want to go to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party with the chosen one? Or that you really don't care about Harry and only care about his status?"

"He might be the chosen one. But you lost the chance to be his chosen one."

Liz's answer made several people in the common room laugh. A lot of people were listening now. Cho stood up.

"If you don't stop your plan right now, I will tell him about it." She said in a furious voice.

"By all means, try. It is not like he would believe you anyway." Liz said in a sing song voice.

Cho packed up her things and headed towards the common room door. She had to tell Harry about this, even if he did not believe her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho found Harry sitting alone in one of the unused classroom. He had a book in front of him, but she doubted he was reading. For one thing, He was staring at the celling with a look of intense concentration on his face, for another, he had his wand out and she knew he was practicing non verbal magic. He jumped when he saw her and before she knew it, he yelled "stupefy". The spell was so strong that she was lifted off her feet and crashed against a wall. Before blacking out she saw Harry starting to look horrified as he realized what he had done.

Author's Note: Yeah a cliff hanger. Already wrote half the next chapter. I will upload when it is finished. In the meantime, let me know if there is anything I can do to make this better. Also let me know about any grammatical or punctuation mistakes. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cho woke up, she was in the hospital wing. Looking around, she saw the familiar white ceiling that was her companion these days while she dealt with cursed mails on behalf of Harry Potter. Trying to turn her head, she found she couldn't. An alarm went off and Madam Pomfrey, the matron hurried in to view.

"Are you finally awake? How are you feeling?" Her voice made it clear that nothing that bad had happened.

"Yeah, what happened to me?" She asked. The last she remembered, Harry potter stunned her. And then….

"Harry Potter bought you here. It turns out you sneaked up on him? Or at least that is what he said. The whole school knows about it. Just what were you thinking?" She asked in an exasperated voice. 

"I didn't sneak up on him! I just wanted to talk about the love potion. And

Before she could explain properly, the matron turned red.

"Don't tell me that you wanted to slip him a love potion!"

"Of course not. I just wanted to warn him. Some girls were planning to do so." She answered to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Oh thank God! We already had a big disaster with that."

Cho waited but she didn't elaborate. What had happened when she was knocked out cold? A stunning spell shouldn't have sent her to the hospital. A simple ennervete should have done the trick.

"Exactly what happened to me? She asked the healer.

"Fractured skull. You fell backward after the stunner hit. It is a good thing Harry bought here right away."

When she heard Harry's name, she suddenly had a thought more important than any other she had since woke up.

"What did Harry say about this? Does he still think that I tried to sneak up on him?" She asked the healer after some hesitation, dreading the answer.

"Of course not. He just panicked. Don't worry." She answered easily.

Even after the assurance of the matron, she couldn't help but worry. After all, she knew Harry somewhat. What if he blamed himself for what has happened?

With that bitter thought in mind, she spent the rest of the week in the hospital wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she was finally back in her dormitory, she found a letter form home. As he dorm was empty, she decided to read it right there.

Dear Cho,

Your father and I recently received a mail from the headmaster of your school. I must say we are very disappointed with you. Not only have you concealed to us your destroyed relationship with Harry Potter, a mistake so stupid that I am beginning to question whether the sorting hat has gone insane, but you made no attempt to salvage it. This one act alone is more than enough to warrant a severe punishment. How could you abandon the chance to be with the greatest hero of our time? Do you realize that you have destroyed your entire future?

And speaking of destroying futures, your father has been sacked from his job as have I. it is clear to any fool that we were fired because of your foolish actions beyond comprehension.

I expect you to immediately patch things up with Harry Potter. I do not want to hear any arguments, especially the "It was not my fault." Even if it wasn't your fault and everything Rita Skeeter says about the boy is true, you mustn't bother with it. His relationship with Hermione Granger can continue for all I care but you must make sure you have a chance to have a future with him.

Do not disappoint us further.

Your mother.

Cho felt nothing; in fact, she was surprised that it took so long for her mother to send a letter like this. She understood it somewhat; after all, her mother only wanted her to have a future as bright as the sun. but her methods to reach it was questionable at best. Drawing the curtain around her bed, she went to sleep despite it being seven o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
